Secrets
by BookHunter
Summary: Has anyone ever thought about Jacob and Renesmee's "relationship"? It's not normal...it's unusual...and people are starting to notice...


_**So…I wrote this on a dare, and I don't think its half bad…**_

_**Review, my lovelies. Comments are much appreciated ^.^**_

_**Anyway –insert creepy grin- enjoy.**_

_**FOR YOU, THE JESSAMINE RIOT :D**_

It watched.

The young man was racing a girl of no more than nine years of age, and he couldn't have been less than seventeen.

It grinned.

Her legs moved at an alarming speed, winning the race, although it was obvious the boy allowed her to win. The sun was starting to set, casting a soft orange glow, making the sand look like shredded gold and giving the sea an eerie glint.

Its black figure shuddered in delight, its blob-like arms wrapped around a large tree lazily in the forest surrounding the beach. Watching.

"Jacob! You can't catch me!" the girl giggled, springing away from the man who grinned wickedly and went after her. The humans sauntering around smiled at the two, enjoying the laughs from them both.

It knew though. It knew of their secret.

The way the boy looked at the girl…it wasn't in a friendly way, or even in a brotherly way. That boy was staring at the girl with lust.

_Lust._

Weaving through the trees to get a better look at the pair, a smirk spread across its face. _Tsk tsk_, it hovered above the ground for a second, and then sped forward until it was floating around a large group of teenagers who were getting ready to dive into the water.

Sneering and floating closer to one of the girls…it began.

_Do you see those two? Do you see how the boy runs after the little girl, that expression on his face?_

The girl's subconscious answered sweetly, commenting on how cute it was.

_Cute? Do you not see the lust in his eyes? What do you think he wants to do to her?_

Blinking, she looked closer at the pair playing together. The man had the girl on his shoulders now and they were in the water, splashing about. Nothing looked out of the usual to her.

_What if he wants to rape her? Look at him, what kind of sick teenager would do that to such an innocent soul? He's just trying to lure her in…so he can..._

Startled and convinced, the girl ran over to her boyfriend and pointed at the little girl. He frowned, watching them too. Their group of friends carried on as if nothing had happening, enjoying themselves and the beautiful weather…

_Perfect weather to kidnap a little girl…_

"Guys," the girl's boyfriend said, a crease between his brows. His friends quieted down, confused by his sudden change of mood.

It laughed.

"Do you see him? He looks familiar…"

"Jacob, that's his name. What about him?"

"The girl, that small one he's playing with, do you see her?

"His sister?"

"No, not his sister…look at the way he stares at her…"

"That's weird…I never…"

_The girl is beautiful, no? Her curls bounce when she walks, her face is pale and her features dark, a beauty like her shouldn't be out alone…_

"That's creepy, she's too young to be with someone as old as him-"

"That's what I'm saying-"

"What should we do?"

_Do? You must tell everyone, of course. You must tell them all, you can't let that 'Jacob' boy harm her…_

And they whispered.

The teenagers watched and talked, passing on their observations to all their friends around them, and those friends to theirs, until soon, the whole beach knew…

_You must stop him…_

"What are you doing?"

The man looked up, lifting the girl onto his back and climbing out of the water.

"Oh, I was teaching Renesmee how to swim…"

"Put her down," an older man demanded, and a few teenagers were behind him, glaring at the bewildered teen.

"Well, okay, but—"

"What are you trying to do?" one girl said, her voice rising. "You think we wouldn't notice?"

A dark skinned man stepped forward, looking about twenty-five or so, but he towered over them all. "What's wrong with you? What kind of disgusting human would even think that way?"

Still perplexed, the boy looked at the girl, who returned his look. The first man to speak grabbed her and hauled him off the boy.

_Hurrrr, _it gave a purr of delight and spun in a circle, proud of its work. It was watching from the trees again as the conflict he started unfolded.

"Don't touch her, Renesmee, come here," he growled, his muscles rippling as he tensed, but that didn't scare the locals, they cared only for the girl.

Speaking of the girl, her eyes were wide open, and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh, no, you've got it all wrong, he's just my father's friend, he'd never hurt m-"

Now, it was interested. _How did she know? _It drifted to the area where the scene was taking place, getting a closer look at the girl.

_The Cullen girl, bring her back to her family…_

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get you back to your parents." She thrashed and jumped out of the man's arms easily and into the young man's.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone. Thank you for your concern, though."

_He's brainwashed her into thinking he's a friend…do more, you can't let her get away._

And one of the girls, thinking that exact thought (not that she had any control of that) whipped out her phone and dialed.

The crowed proceeded to through insults at the boy, and the girl tried to convince them that what they thought was wrong, but they wouldn't budge. He didn't know what to do, but it was clear that he didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he let the verbal abuse that was showering him continue.

Minutes later, a cop car pulled up.

_You see, you see! This sick teenager wants to rape this girl…you must stop that. Lock him up._

"I know you...you're father used to stop by at the coffee shop next to the station. Jacob Black, please step forward. We'd like to have a little talk with you."

He tried to run with the girl, he really did, but there were just too many people. They formed a circle around the two, and eventually, the cop taserd the boy and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The girl shrieked and hit the police officer, breaking his hand. How? The crowd will never know.

Another officer came out of the car and grabbed hold of her tightly, barely managing to keep her from lashing out. He shoved her in the front of the car, and the other officer hauled the teen into the trunk.

They drove off and the crowd dispersed.

Satisfied with the outcome, the black stature departed the beach and entered the forest once more, wandering.

_Now, time to find someone else's little secret… _

"**Gossip needn't be false to be evil - there's a lot of truth that shouldn't be passed around." ~Frank A. Clark

* * *

**

Review? :D


End file.
